Rock'n Roll
Rock'n Roll is the third episode of the ninth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Goose remains in the maintenance bay for several weeks whilst the weather outside worsens. Eventually, Mr. Chairman comes to see him and tells him that he is being sold to a new owner: Zeke Dark. Zeke emerges to have a look over Goose, but the pannier's smugness is shattered by the news that he will merely be a static exhibit within the museum. To make matters worse, as Goose protests, Mr. Smash comes over asking about a stationary boiler! Mr. Chairman reveals it was all a ruse, but that he hopes that Goose has now learned about what fates await him if he doesn't cooperate. Begrudgingly, Goose finally relents and the three men leave him to be prepared for work the following day. That night, a particularly heavy snow storm hits the railway. Despite their best efforts, it is decided to cancel most services on most of the railway, but the DRPS' fleet is prepared for work as normal at Mr. Chairman's insistence. Goose is still prepared, so the rest of the fleet travel up to Soma together. Mr. B gets angry at the others for lazing around, particularly as his gearbox is still sore after Goose's protest. The others pay him little attention, leaving Mr. B to arrange a long line of trucks on his own. Suddenly, he finds himself unable to stop the train as he reaches the gradient, causing him to panic. In his attempts to stop he ends up shattering his gearbox completely and starts running away down he hill. The others hear his panic, but once again dismiss any concerns. Mr. B runs away faster and faster down the hill, swaying across the viaduct in the process, and doesn't stop until he comes on the mainline and passes through Axley where he is finally slowed by the gradient out of the station. Goose is finally ready for work when news of the runaway comes in. Feeling guilty for his part in Mr. B's situation, Goose goes to rescue him, finding him shivering and terrified. After taking him to the works, Goose takes the train back to Axley, and he and Mr. Chairman start to proceed up the line to Soma to see where the others have got to. To their horror, they discover that the viaduct to Soma has collapsed, trapping Andy and Abomination on the other side! As Mr. Chairman laments the situation, Goose suddenly realises that with the line severed he won't be able to pull the shuttle trains, meaning he will be able to do other work after all. He reports the news of the collapse to the signalman and the other engines, who all mourn the loss of the connection to Soma and worry for their trapped colleagues. That evening, Mr. Chairman speaks to Andy and Abomination, revealing that they will be stuck there for a while until a way can be found to safely remove them from the site and that this incident will likely spell the end for Soma Quarry due to the lack of suitable alternative connections. Goose continues to revel in the chance to do other work, unaware of just how serious the consequences of the incident really are... Characters * Brian * Raymond * Sir Eustace Missenden * Abomination * Goose * Mr. B * Andy * Zeke Dark * Mr. Smash * Mr. Chairman * Buzz (does not speak) * Theo and Otto (mentioned) * Warrior (mentioned) Locations * Galen Junction * Axley * Soma * Caracus Smash Ltd * Colhapper Shed * Galen Junction Railway Museum Trivia * This episode is named after the Daft Punk song of the same name, 'Rock'n Roll'. * The music featured during the end credits is "Finale" by Dark DJ. Episode * Rock'n Roll on YouTube Category:Episodes